The security space is evolving into green solutions, home automation, lighting control, and HVAC integration. The challenge going forward is that security dealers monitoring security systems in homes with integrated HVAC thermostats will be getting the calls when the HVAC system is not operating, whether it is caused by the security/home automation/thermostat or not.
They will be spending money to investigate HVAC malfunctions not associated with the security system, home automation system, or thermostat by having to send a service technician to the site to rule out the security/home automation/thermostat. Such unnecessary trips can become a significant expense.